I Promise, That It's Okay
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: <html><head></head>Detective Marty Deeks was known for his belief in holidays, he was always ecstatic to leave work for the long weekends. Special Agent Kensi Blye never really celebrated much, since a case had brought up her past with ex-fiancée Jack.</html>


_Hey guys!  
>Happy Easter! That's what I'm saying (: Yeah, yeah, it's a bit late but don't bite my head off for it!<br>So I didn't know which couple to choose to write my Easter One Shot for (Lily and James – Harry Potter. Or Kensi and Deeks – NCIS: Los Angeles) I'll probably still do a Lily and James one, but it'll be posted much later. (: This is gonna be lousy, just warning you ahead. So here goes nothing guys!_

**EASTER C:**

**Show**: NCIS: Los Angeles  
><strong>Couple<strong>: Special Agent Kensi Blye and LAPD Detective Marty Deeks  
><strong>Words<strong>: 1,794  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Yeah, yeah, the normal stuff where I cry in a corner because I don't own it |: I wish...  
><strong>AN**: So this one is kind of not really about Easter, but its set Easter Sunday. Kensi visits the church on their day off to talk to her father and late partner, Dom, Deeks kind of follows her and they start talking about it. It is SOME WHAT related to Easter C:

Detective Marty Deeks was known for his belief in holidays, he was always ecstatic to leave work for the long weekends. Though he knew that murder would always get in the way of the weekend, it was as though he had done something wrong every week and karma waited until he was taking time off to pay him back for it. This weekend however, there was no case popping in his way, it was just his partner.

Special Agent Kensi Blye never really celebrated much, since a case had brought up her past with ex-fiancée Jack. She didn't know whether or not it was just herself being paranoid, or she was genuinely being told to get her lazy arse out of the NCIS head quarters to see if she could find her ex-fiancée and try to help him again. Even after that case that had brought Jack into the open with the team, she had celebrated one holiday, and it was with her partner. They had spent Thanksgiving helping out at the soup kitchen that her partner helped out at every Thanksgiving. She, as usual, caved into her partners charm after they both talked about their plans. He had seen that she was shaken up by the case and she would've rather been at home with a cold beer, had insisted her coming along with him. It was one of the only times since her last partners death that she had really celebrated a holiday.

This Easter was no different to any other, she wasn't breaking the stalemate this year, and she just couldn't let herself. Her partner had been trying his hardest to make her break the routine. Just before they all checked out that Sunday, Marty Deeks walked into the office with three chocolate rabbits, and a smile plastered on his face.  
>"Deeks, what are you doing?" Sam Hanna had narrowed his eyes at the LAPD Detective.<br>"Spreading the Easter joy Sam, spreading Easter joy" Deeks sighed dramatically.  
>"Are you eating them by yourself?" Kensi piped up immediately, as she grabbed her car keys and purse.<br>"No, I got one for everyone. Mines back in my car-Whoa!" Deeks nearly jumped as Kensi quickly grabbing one, and used her other hand to place her gun into her holster.  
>"See you Tuesday" she called over her shoulder as she ran out of the office and towards her car.<br>"What was that about?" Marty questioned, slowly placing the chocolate on both Callen and Sam's desks.  
>"She's doing it again isn't she?" G. Callen looked to his partner who was already un-wrapping his Easter bunny.<br>"Yep" Sam nodded, breaking a piece of chocolate off the ear and sitting down.  
>"She's doing what again?" the detective pressed.<br>"Every Easter, she'll leave work on the Sunday morning and she'll drive down to the church" Callen explained.  
>"What's wrong about that?" Deeks was confused, "A lot of people go to church on a Sunday, and a hell of a lot of people go on Easter"<br>Sam sighed, "She goes after the service, she sits there and talks to her father"  
>"Oh" Deeks looked between the two.<br>"She hides it, but she's not over his death, or Dom's death either" Sam continued. The LAPD continued looking between the two NCIS agents, then to his partner's desk. He had gotten her to talk to him once hadn't he? Maybe he could do it again. He smiled grabbing the keys to his car off his desk and running out the door. Sam and G looked at each other confused as they watched him run off; they both ignored it and went back to the case reports.

Kensi sat in the second row, the chair directly at the end, fiddling with the car keys in her hand. She knew this was ridiculous, the fact that she didn't know what to say, even after she'd been doing this for so long. Even with a new voice to miss, she was as confused as ever.  
>"I miss you?" she started before sighing, "This is stupid, I should know what to say by now" she shook her head firmly and looked up to the top of the church, where there stood the statue of Jesus on the cross.<br>"I have a new partner Dom; he's a LAPD detective liaison. He's pretty cool, well, he thinks he is," Kensi chuckled dryly, "he has my back, like I should've had yours," Kensi looked back to her feet, "I'm blaming myself again, and I know I shouldn't, but who else is there to blame?" She hesitated before continuing, "I still have the medal Dad, and it's in my box of stuff. When we moved into the new office and Hetty re-arranged everything, it ended up in my draw, under lock and key, and it hasn't moved since. I'm waiting for you to come and get it" Kensi only looked up for a moment, she felt like a child doing this, but it was her way of confiding in something. She heard footsteps behind her; they came to a halt about 2 rows behind her.  
>"Deeks, what are you doing here?" she asked him quietly, not taking her eyes off the windows.<br>"Checking up on my partner" she could hear the smile just dripping off his tone.  
>"I'm fine" she said, looking over her shoulder at him.<br>He shook his head, "No you're not." Kensi didn't reply, she just stared at him for the moment before looking back to her feet. She shuffled over in her seat to let her partner sit beside her. The NCIS agent didn't say a word, knowing that her partner was watching her carefully because he knew that she wasn't 'fine' like she said she was.

Deeks watched her carefully, making sure nothing happened. He knew that she was vulnerable, even though she didn't want to admit it. He knew that she would take any chance to put herself out as the strong independent person they all thought her out to be. He was her partner, he knew her better than she knew herself. She probably knew him better than he knew himself, also. That was half of what their partnership was built on. Some of it being trust, some of it being friendship, some being knowledge of each other, the rest was based on what they could argue about. Even when neither of them had wanted to admit it, they're partnership was like they were married, it didn't take a rocket scientist to find it out.

Kensi was debating whether or not to look at her partner, constantly knowing that his eyes were on her. She knew that every word she spoke would be kept in confidentiality, but also, it could be her one way ticket to having to put up with Nate trying to coax every single thing out of her. She knew that Deeks cared what happened to her, because neither of them wanted to lose another partner. They had both been deeply cut, each time a partner died. When Jess Traynor died, Deeks had been undercover and he had blamed himself for everything. When Dominic Vail died, Kensi had been on the other side of the building as she listened to it. Neither of them could save their partners, if it was their choices. As Deeks was undercover with the LAPD, and had gone missing, Kensi put just about every bit of her heart into finding him. When Kensi was kidnapped, Deeks was the one who kicked the door down and pulled her through the laser trigger bomb. When Deeks was shot, Kensi sat beside him holding his badge and gun between her hands. As Kensi was undercover as a thief in one of the most dangerous heists he could think of, Deeks was the one who was flinching at every word that their suspect spoke to her, making sure that she was as far from danger as possible. After that case, they both had come out somewhat scarred, her busted jaw from their suspect striking her, and his broken hand from striking the suspect in return.

The debating was over for her, her decision final, "Every Easter, before he died, Dad and I would sit in the lounge room, breaking the eggs and rabbits into small pieces, placing them in a large bowl in the middle of the room" she smiled at her old memory, "We would sit there all day and talk, Dad and I would be by ourselves for the day"  
>"Sounds fun" her partner chuckled.<br>"It was, we would sit there and watch soap operas on TV and talk all day, play a bit of catch" Kensi looked at him for the moment, "I was an only child, so I acted like the son my Dad never had"  
>"You'd do anything to be back there again wouldn't you?" he asked her, watching her closer. She only nodded.<br>Deeks watched her wipe a small tear away, knowing that she hated being seen like this, "Kens," he grabbed her hand that rested on her knee, "It's okay"  
>"I know," she nodded, "Then with Jack, helping him with everything. It was as though I was just trying to fill the spot that Dad had left. Then when he left, it was empty again," she looked at him for a moment then back to the altar, "Callen and Sam have this whole big brother act going on but I haven't been able to fill that spot. I tried to fill it, it just never worked"<br>"It's going to be okay Kensi, I promise you, it will be okay" he promised her. She only nodded as she let him hug her close. One of her tears had dropped on his shoulder as he rubbed small circles on her back.  
>"If you promise not to cry any more, I'll give you my chocolate and be easy on you next time we're partnered for training" he suggested.<br>Kensi pulled away at arms length, faking insulted, "You, be easy, on me? Ha! It would be me trying not to kick your arse the pavement!"  
>"Sorry Kensi, hate to break it to you, but I bet you ten times to four" he reminded her.<br>"Because Sam and Callen always favour the new guy" she smirked.  
>"Oh, right" he say slowly. She laughed as she stood up, slightly dusting herself off and looking back to the altar again.<br>"We should go" she told him quietly. Deeks only nodded and stood up to let her out of the seat before him. They walked silently back out the doors, bumping into each other every few steps.

As they drove away, inside the church, the sun began shining through the window, right to where the two NCIS operatives last sat...

_Like I said, not really Easter based, but set on Easter Sunday. You can start bagging me out about how bad it is, starting NOW!_

_Review?_


End file.
